Nie mógł nic na to poradzić
by VanoraBlath
Summary: Tłumaczenie miniaturki z tumblr.


**Tytuł oryginału: "He couldn't help that"**

 **Oryginał:** **post/157390683468/he-couldnt-help-that**

 **Autor: queenlucythevailant (tumblr)**

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest**

* * *

Edmund lubił mówić, że jest najspokojniejszy ze swoich przyjaciół. Niestety, jego przyjaciele składali się z jego rodzeństwa (Piotra, Zuzy i Łucji), jego kuzyna Eustachego, blond poszukiwaczki przygód Julii, malutkiego chłopca o imieniu Reep oraz nadpobudliwego manekina.

Kaspiana.

Kaspian nie był pierwszym przyjacielem Edmunda w tej nowej szkole. Nie od razu stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi jak za pomocą jakiegoś kliknięcia, ani też nie walczyli ze sobą na każdym kroku, aby potem odwrócić się w drugą stronę na kilka tygodni, tak jak Kaspian i Piotr. Mimo to, miał on oddzielne miejsce w sercu Edmunda.

Teoria Edmunda została potwierdzona w najzwyklejszą środę. Najpierw dostał się do kafeterii jako pierwszy, więc był odpowiedzialny za załatwienie wszystkim czekoladowych ciasteczek. Usiadł przy stoliku wahając się między bułką z makiem lub serem, które kafeteria akurat serwowała. Jego przyjaciele dosiedli się jeden za drugim, tak jak zwykle. Kaspian oczywiście był ostatni (Edmund miał podejrzenia, że Kaspian czekał tylko, aż wszyscy przyjdą, aby nie musieć kupować ośmiu ciasteczek).

Kaspian wszedł do kawiarni, podskakując i trzymając w dłoniach czerwone pudełko. Wsunął się na miejsce obok Edmunda, siadając trochę bliżej niż zwykle. Wstrząsnął lekko opakowanie, nim podał je Piotrowi.

"Co to jest?"

Kaspian rozpromienił się, a Edmund był pewien, że jego serce wyskoczy mu zaraz z klatki piersiowej.

"Pepero".

Łucja i Reep prawie eksplodowali. Eustachy i Julia posłali sobie spojrzenie, a Zuza uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Piotr miał wymalowane lekkie zainteresowanie na twarzy, które mówiło, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby to go ominęło, ale mimo to pochylił się do przodu. Edmund słyszał jak lekko uderzał stopą o podłogę wyłożoną kafelkami.

Edmund oczywiście wiedział, co to Pepero, ale także znał grę, która się z tym wiązała. Grę, którą Kaspian zdecydowanie mógł zaproponować.

"Pomyślałem, że możemy zagrać w grę Pepero" zasugerował Kaspian.

"Mówiłem." mruknął pod nosem Edmund, odwracając się do swojej bułki z makiem i serem, podczas gdy reszta stołu była już widocznie podekscytowana. Wszyscy wymienili radosne spojrzenia, a Łucja i Reep wstali, i zmienili miejsca. Poczuł jak ramię Kaspiana uderza w jego.

"Co ty na to, Ed? Dołączysz się?"

Jak w jakimś filmie, cały świat wstrzymał oddech, gdy przyjaciele pochylili się i wyczekiwali jego odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na te wszystkie oczekujące wyrazy twarzy i wiedział, że nie mógł odmówić tej grupce dzieci. Nawet nie wydał z siebie swojego zirytowanego westchnięcia, gdy wszyscy znów się rozpromienili. Łucja opatuliła jego ramiona swoimi rękoma i przytuliła go od tyłu, a on pogłaskał jej dłoń.

"Kto chce pierwszy?" spytał Kaspian, otwierając pudełko. Łucja uniosła dłonie nad jej głową, tym samym wypuszczając Edmunda z uścisku. Chwyciła herbatnik, który trzymał Kaspian i usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Włożyła ciastko w zęby i zaproponowała jego drugi koniec Reepowi. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z ekscytacją, gdy zaczęli gryźć herbatnik. Ich usta były coraz bliżej siebie. W końcu Łucja odsunęła się, a niewielka część ciastka została między jej zębami. Gra trwała dalej, a następni byli Eustachy i Julia. Edmund mógł przysiąc, że ich usta się o siebie otarły, nim jego kuzyn się odwrócił. Ich herbatnik był o wiele mniejszy niż ten Łucji. Kaspian był następny. Wyciągnął z opakowania jedno ciasteczko i świat wydawał się zwolnić dla Edmunda, gdy owinął swoje usta wokół niego.

Grupa wybuchła, kiedy zwrócił się do Edmunda. Czuł jak jego serce szybko bije, gdy pochylił się w stronę chłopaka. Zamknęli oczy, nim Kaspian wziął pierwszego gryza. Cisza zapadła między grupką przyjaciół, jak tylko tych dwóch zaczęło się do siebie zbliżać. Edmund odwrócił głowę tak, by ich nosy się nie zderzyły. Był tak rozproszony faktem, że znajdywał się tak blisko Kaspiana, że nie zauważył, gdy Łucja wstała i zaczęła się do nich skradać. Chwyciła za ich głowy i zamknęła wszelką odległość między nimi, przez co się pocałowali.

Edmund cofnął się, gdy pojął co się dzieje, a nastąpiło to dość szybko. Przez sekundę wpatrywał się w Kaspiana z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nikt nic nie mówił, reszta stołu zdawała się zrozumieć napięcie, jakie wytworzyło się pomiędzy dwoma chłopcami. Wracając do rzeczywistości, Edmund wstał i uciekł do swojego ulubionego miejsca w szkole, biblioteki.

Tymczasem, przy stole nikt się nie ruszał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą był Edmund. Łucja usiadła powoli.

"Co się właśnie stało, do diabła?" zapytał pomału Kaspian.

"Ty lubisz go, on lubi Ciebie. Chciałam tylko pomóc" szepnęła Łucja, a Reep położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

"Muszę go znaleźć." oznajmił chłopak. Kaspian dokładnie wiedział gdzie go szukać.

Edmund siedział na strychu w bibliotece, naprzeciwko wielkiego okna ściennego. Szkoła postawiła przed nim dużą, chudą kanapę. Przed sobą miał książkę, której nawet nie miał zamiaru otworzyć. Kiedy Kaspian usiadł naprzeciwko niego, przyciągnął kolana do swojej piersi i schował między nimi głowę.

"Ed?" zapytał niepewnie, a kiedy Edmund nie odpowiedział, kontynuował "Łucja powiedziała, że mnie lubisz. Czy to prawda?"

Edmund nadal nie odpowiadał.

"Bo powiedziała też, że ja Cię lubię. Co jest prawdą, jakby co."

Edmund podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy po raz pierwszy, od kiedy tu usiadł.

"Naprawdę?" szepnął. Kaspian skinął głową i odgarnął swoje włosy z twarzy. Edmund powoli ruszył się tak, aby siedzieć teraz na kolanach. Przesunął się jeszcze bliżej, dopóki ich kolana się nie zetknęły. Edmund wyciągnął dłoń i zanurzył swoje palce we włosach Kaspiana. Kiedy ten go nie odepchnął, przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Zatrzymał się, gdy ich nosy się zetknęły. W tym samym punkcie co wcześniej.

Kaspian wyczuł, że Edmund nie był w stanie zamknąć tej szczeliny między nimi, nawet jeśli była ona bardzo mała. Więc on to zrobił. Delikatnie złączył ich usta razem, łapiąc go za ramiona i przyciągając bliżej siebie.

Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Edmund nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. I jeśli Pepero zaczęło być jego ulubioną przekąską po tym, cóż, również nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

I jeśli jego przyjaciele wiwatowali, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, trzymając Kaspiana za rękę, jeśli zaczerwienił się na twarzy i spuścił głowę tylko po to, aby Kaspian ją uniósł i znów go pocałował, no cóż, na to też nie mógł nic poradzić.


End file.
